Le jeu au sommet
by Juichigatsu
Summary: Réponse à une requête. Au palais du royaume de Derse, la guerre fait rage entre la Princesse Jack et l'Archagent Snowman. L'époque du couronnement approche, mais aucun des prétendants n'est au goût de la princesse, qui a déjà jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un. Fem!Jack x Droog.


Réponse à la requête suivante :

Un genre de reverse!AU où fem!Slick est la future Reine de Derse et male!Sn0wman est l'archagent: Slick (ou Jack/Jac?) va bientôt être couronnée Reine de Derse, ce qui signifie qu'elle va devoir se marier. Les prétendants défilent, mais aucun est au goût de la demoiselle, son archagent s'impatiente. Slick a bien quelqu'un en vue, sauf que, problème, il ne fait pas partie de la royauté. (SSDD)

J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce one-shot. Ce devait être un ficlet humanstuck!AU à la base, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de développer cette idée. Merci à la personne qui l'a proposée^^. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

Les lampions s'éteignaient petit à petit, soufflés par les serviteurs du château, et les lumières cessaient progressivement de répandre sur les murs la lueur violacée symbole du royaume de Derse. Les courtisans dans leurs habits de luxe, robes et costumes en tissus de première qualité, s'attardaient au niveau de la terrasse extérieure, cherchant du regard leur coche. Deux nobles de haute condition discutaient dans l'air frais du soir, un peu à l'écart de la foule.

- Et qu'avez-vous pensé du roi ce soir, cher ami ?

- Seigneur ! répondit son interlocuteur en resserrant son manteau autour de ses épaules. Il me semble évident que ses ennuis de santé vont de mal en pis. Avez-vous remarqué ce teint pâle, cette démarche trainante ? Sans oublier son âge avancé. A-t-il encore toute sa tête ?

- Je l'ignore, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que depuis trois hivers, les tensions n'ont fait qu'augmenter dans le royaume. Et comme si nous n'avions pas assez d'ennuis comme cela, voilà que les paysans se plaignent d'avoir faim.

Son compagnon eut une moue dédaigneuse.

- Ne sombrons pas dans le pessimisme : la Princesse Jacqueline-

- Ah, la princesse ! le coupa le noble, les lèvres pincées. Si seulement elle pouvait se presser de devenir reine… Avez-vous vu sa réaction lorsqu'on lui a présenté le prince Cans du royaume de Felt ?

- Je crains de ne pas y avoir fait attention.

- C'était très subtil, se rengorgea le noble. Mais cette contraction de la lèvre trahissait un dégoût…

- Vous êtes dur, commenta son interlocuteur en rajustant son chapeau. Voudriez-vous de ce prince comme roi ?

- Absolument pas, mais quelle importance ? C'est elle que le peuple veut voir au pouvoir.

- Les paysans savent-ils que cela ne changera rien à la situation ? C'est déjà la princesse qui dirige Derse. La princesse et l'archagent.

- Bien sûr que non, mais cela apaiseraient les tensions, du moins un moment : nous gagnerions du temps sur leur espoir. Une nouvelle figure royale serait un premier pas pour le renouveau de Derse.

En voyant un laquais avancer vers lui, le noble se tut.

- Votre voiture est avancée, monsieur.

- Eh bien, très cher, je vais me retirer. Envoyez-moi sans tarder de vos nouvelles.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, l'assura son compagnon.

L'homme traversa la foule de courtisans et rejoignit son coche, où il se fit ouvrir la portière.

Dans l'ombre, une minuscule silhouette glissa le long du mur et s'effaça dans la nuit.

* * *

A l'intérieur du palais, une faible chaleur était conservée par les pierres grises. Les cheminées des cuisines étaient conçues pour déverser leur chaleur dans les appartements royaux. Dans sa chambre, Jack se débarrassa de sa superbe mais encombrante robe de bal et enfila une confortable chemise de nuit.

La princesse resserra autour d'elle les lanières de son vêtement. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre du froid, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde : l'hiver s'annonçait particulièrement rude cette année. La famine menaçait de s'installer, et avec elle nombre de désagréments dont la résolution s'annonçait des plus compliquée. Caressant du bout des doigts les bannières disposées aux murs de sa chambre, elle laissa son regard glisser sur la lune pourpre, symbole du royaume de Derse. L'épais tissu la rassura : elle avait une raison de se battre. Elle aimait son royaume, et même si cela entrait souvent en contradiction avec ses intérêts personnels, elle le protègerait. Elle avait toujours réussi à concilier les deux… d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais ce soir, le bal l'avait éreinté, les invités, exaspérés, et l'archagent s'était montré encore plus insupportable qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle s'était sentie à deux doigts de lui faire ravaler ses remarques désobligeantes et de l'étouffer au passage, mais elle avait besoin de lui en vie : en règle générale, il faisait un bon allié pour diriger Derse. Mais elle n'allait pas lui faire l'honneur de penser à lui une seconde de plus ce soir.

Des coups discrets frappés à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées. Deux coups brefs, deux coups plus appuyés, puis un autre coup bref. Sans perdre de temps elle ouvrit la porte qui pivota sans un bruit sur ses gonds huilés, et introduit dans la pièce l'homme qui attendait dans le couloir. Les flambeaux étaient éteints, mais la clarté de la lune nappait chaque élément de la pièce d'un voile d'argent.

- Vous êtes en retard, Dignitaire Droog, remarqua Jack avec un zeste de moquerie en refermant la porte derrière son visiteur.

- C'est que j'ai dû éviter un garde, Votre Altesse, répondit l'homme sur le même ton plaisantin, avant de lui prendre la main et d'y déposer un respectueux baiser.

Jack détourna le regard, embarrassée. Elle ignorait pourquoi Droog tenait toujours à effectuer ce geste. Depuis le temps, ce rituel aurait dû disparaître, mais non : il continuait religieusement. Peut-être était-ce sa manière à lui de demander la permission. Et non, elle ne rougissait pas.

Pivotant le poignet, elle attrapa la main du Dignitaire et l'attira vers lui. L'instant suivant elle était poussée contre le mur avec autant de douceur possible considérant la passion qu'ils devaient enfouir des jours durant, la frustration accumulée qui ne pouvait se manifester ouvertement que lors de rares moments comme celui-ci. Ils se voyaient régulièrement pour les conseils, mais rien ne valait leurs sessions privées.

Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa clavicule et dévorer chaque parcelle de peau de son cou. Jack se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir : cette zone était épouvantablement sensible chez elle, et Droog le savait, il le faisait exprès le bâtard, et oh que c'était une douce torture…

- D-Droog…

Mais Droog n'était pas près d'arrêter de vénérer la femme dans ses bras. Dans la position où il était, il sentait les délicates effluves du parfum à la lavande de Jack. Il pouvait la sentir frissonner sous ses caresses, et de sa bouche contre son oreille s'échappait le bruit d'une respiration précipitée.

- Tu m'as manqué, Jack. Tellement manqué…

- Je sais…

_Tu m'as manquée aussi._

Il aurait aimé la questionner sur son état après le bal, savoir si elle allait bien, si les invités n'étaient pas trop épuisants, mais il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler de cela maintenant. Cette partie-là de sa vie devait disparaître quelques heures.

Chaque partie d'elle était selon lui une œuvre d'art, chaque cicatrice une preuve de son courage, chaque bleu le souvenir d'une dangereuse escapade. Et quand il voyait le reflet d'acier dans ses yeux s'attendrir, vaciller pour lui, cela remuait quelque chose en lui de profond et viscéral. Il ne se sentait plus maître de lui-même, il voulait tomber à genoux et prier la déesse qu'elle était pour l'âme du damné qu'il était. Le joli sacrilège qu'ils étaient sur le point de commettre…

- Hé, murmura Jack en lui caressa la nuque. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la manière dont les filles de la cuisine te regardent ?

Retenant un gémissement, il releva la tête pour s'excuser et elle sauta sur l'occasion pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux, en attraper une poignée et joindre enfin leurs lèvres. C'était comme une renaissance, une délicieuse et animale redécouverte et Jack passa les bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher d'elle. Avec une impatience initiée par le désir et l'attente, Droog glissa sa main sous sa robe de nuit et remonta le long de sa jambe : le contraste entre la froideur du tissu et la chaleur de sa peau était ravisant. Il la serrait tellement fort qu'il craignait de laisser d'autres bleus.

- Non pas que je le leur reproche, continua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle entre deux baisers. Mais ça, (ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son fondement) c'est à moi.

Cette fois il était sûr qu'il avait laissé s'échapper un grondement de plaisir.

- Bien sûr… frémit-il.

_Tout à toi._

Jack l'embrassa passionnément avant de le tirer par le col, puis de déboutonner l'uniforme des dignitaires dersites. Un à un ils cédèrent, mais offrirent malgré tout une résistance désagréable. Peut-être était-ce parce que ses mains tremblaient.

Ces moments étaient si rares, si précieux qu'ils se dépêchaient de prendre tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre, parce qu'un tel bonheur était irréel, et ressentir un tel plaisir éphémère. Ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir assez de l'autre, de son goût, de sa texture, de sa présence. Ils essayaient de se perde en l'autre comme s'ils pouvaient y perdre leurs angoisses et leurs tristesses.

Délicatement, Droog repoussa la princesse vers le lit, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Elle eut un petit rire quand le dignitaire l'écrasa sous son poids. En d'autres circonstances, où avec une autre personne elle aurait perçu le geste avec agressivité, mais pas maintenant. Avec Droog, cette sensation devenait aimante. Plaisante. Réconfortante.

Une main déboutonna sa chemise, et elle arrêta de penser.

* * *

Dans le couloir menant à la salle de réunion, l'Archagent Snowman marchait d'un pas maîtrisé, faussement tranquille. La pression accentuée au niveau du talon trahissait son énervement : heureusement pour lui, la mollesse du tapis absorbait les bruits de ses bottes. Malgré son était d'esprit, il ne s'était pas départi du sourire moqueur qui l'accompagnait en toute circonstance, et l'on pouvait le croiser sans se douter de l'orage qui mugissait silencieusement en lui.

Snowman n'était pas satisfait du résultat du bal de la semaine précédente. Ou plutôt, il n'était pas satisfait de la princesse, et il allait le lui faire comprendre. Pas en tonitruant à travers tout le château comme un bœuf en furie, non, il était au-dessus de cela. Il lui ferait comprendre son énervement à sa manière, par des moyens discrets et acerbes.

La princesse de Derse semblait prendre un malin plaisir à contrarier ses plans.

« Cette magnifique garce… »

Il était certain qu'elle en était tout à fait consciente, de la même manière qu'elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de le contredire ou de le rabaisser devant les conseillers ou auprès de la cour. Il ne pouvait riposter directement sans risquer son poste, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il acceptait les coups sans broncher : tous les deux étaient tellement précis dans leur quota de méchanceté qu'on pouvait croire qu'ils comptaient les points.

Ce n'était pas une affirmation dénuée de fondement : Jack et Snowman se haïssaient, mais leur haine était un jeu. Un jeu qu'ils prenaient tout deux très au sérieux. Un jeu que l'archagent, s'il s'amusait au passage, était déterminé à gagner.

Leur dernier match se déroulait en plusieurs manches, dont l'enjeu était le mariage de la princesse.

« Un enjeu de taille. »

Elle refusait de s'engager avec un prince des royaumes voisins et rejetait chaque prétendant qu'on lui amenait. Pourtant, Snowman se donnait du mal : il choisissait les plus stupides, les plus désespérés dans le but de les manipuler et de devenir le marionnettiste derrière le nouveau roi, mais non : Jack les repoussait tous.

Certains des princes qu'il sélectionnait étaient particulièrement grossiers ou balourds, mais c'était volontaire : il se repaissait de l'étincelle de dégoût dans les yeux de la princesse lorsqu'il lui présentait une monstruosité. Le regard furieux qu'elle lui jetait ensuite (car elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'échapper sans une longue discussion étiquetée et protocolée) faisait une fabuleuse récompense.

« C'est probablement la seule chose qui nous rapproche, la fureur. Une émotion que nous connaissons tous les deux très bien. »

Lui cachait son énergie négative derrière des yeux moqueurs et un sourire méprisant. Il était fier, autoritaire et intelligent. Il était fait pour diriger, mais par malchance était né dernier d'une fratrie royale : malgré son sang et son rang, il n'avait aucune chance d'hériter du trône de son royaume natal.

Mais il était appelé au pouvoir, qu'il soit direct ou indirect. Et comme toujours, cette peste se mettait toujours en travers de son chemin. Oh, comme il la détestait… Comme il adorait la haïr…

Comme sa victoire serait douce, le jour où il parviendrait à prendre le dessus… Il était parvenu à gagner la confiance du roi de Derse, avait atteint le statut d'Archagent d'une terre qui n'était pas la sienne, mais ne pouvait profiter en paix des fruits de son travail : le roi tenait terriblement à sa fille chérie et ne s'opposait guère plus à elle car elle avait très tôt montré une grande assiduité et d'excellentes prédispositions pour diriger Derse. Cela signifiait que les mouvements directs de Snowman contre Jack étaient limités. Mais indirectement, c'était la guerre entre eux.

L'archagent sortit de ses pensées quand il atteint la porte de la salle du Grand Conseil, qu'il dirigeait conjointement avec sa chère ennemie.

- Alors, murmura-t-il un rictus aux lèvres, comment vais-je l'embêter aujourd'hui ?

* * *

La soirée battait son plein au village. La vie nocturne avait fait son entrée en scène.

Portant des vêtements sombres, quatre anonymes descendaient la rue bondée.

Ils se fondaient parfaitement dans le paysage, personne ne leur prêtait attention. L'une des silhouettes faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler un léger boitement. Ils marchaient à un rythme régulier quand un membre sortit discrètement du groupe, s'approcha d'un magasin, et contempla la vitrine, quelque chose ayant attiré son attention. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le commerçant, la personne échangea un petit sac avec le marchant et le groupe remit en route vers leur destination initiale : une taverne située au bout de la rue.

Personne ne se retourna sur leur passage quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment décrépi. Seul le propriétaire, occupé à nettoyer le bar, leur adressa un signe discret avant de passer plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool à la plus grande des silhouettes. Finalement le groupe emprunta les escaliers et montèrent discrètement : ces marches menaient à une terrasse privée située sur le toit du bâtiment.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent leur cachette, les quatre silhouettes se détendirent visiblement : ils étaient désormais hors de portée du monde entier.

Jack rejeta son capuchon en arrière et laissa le vent du soir parcourir sa chevelure et ses vêtements. Elle aimait cet air froid, vivifiant : c'était le vent de la liberté. Droog la rejoignit et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le parapet : d'ici, on pouvait observer sans être vu. Cette idée satisfaisait le conseiller stratégique en lui. Discrètement, imperceptiblement, sa main glissa vers la sienne. Aussitôt, avec une surprenante promptitude, elle réagit en serrant la sienne. A ce moment, rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux. Il entendit Boxcars derrière faire un commentaire en ricanant à Deuce, mais il s'en fichait complètement. S'il avait pu, il n'aurait jamais lâché la main de Jack.

Finalement, les quatre compagnons s'assirent autour de la table installée sur la terrasse.

- Allez Boxcars, s'exclama la princesse, fais couler la bibine !

- Avec plaisir, chef, répondit l'hégémon en débouchant la première bouteille.

L'instant d'après, on n'entendait plus que le clapotis de l'alcool remplissant les choppes puis le bruit des gosiers les vidant. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Jack reposa sa choppe descendue cul sec sur la table.

- La vache, c'est pas de la blague celle-là, commenta-t-elle joyeusement, sous les approbations de ses camarades.

- On peut pas en dire autant des types de tout à l'heure ! renchérit Boxcars.

Les rires redoublèrent, cette fois-ci teintés d'arrogance, de satisfaction et d'une pointe de sadisme. Le silence qui régna quelques secondes après était plus éloquent que toutes les paroles sur leurs actions, une connivence dans le secret d'un danger partagé.

- Vous avez vu la tête qu'ils ont faite quand on a agité la bourse devant eux ? reprit Boxcars qui ne se lassait pas de leurs escapades.

- Et quand ils ont essayé de nous poursuivre ? continua Deuce, déjà affecté par l'alcool.

- C'était vraiment chouette ce soir.

- Et quand ils ont voulu nous courir après ? Même pas tenu cent mètres, ces abrutis ! Ils n'ont même pas pu sauter la barrière…

Deuce et Boxcars repartirent d'un rire méprisant, mais Droog se tourna vers Jack.

- Ca va aller, pour ta jambe ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure. De toute façon personne ne remarque rien, avec la robe.

- Là n'est pas le problème. Tu boites, et…

D'un coup de genou Jack le fit taire.

- Puisque je t'assure que ce n'est rien du tout. Demain je ne sentirais plus rien. Boxcars, resserre-moi donc !

Droog n'insista pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à chaque fois que Jack se blessait, mais les marques que leurs aventures peu correctes laissaient étaient à ses yeux les manifestations de la multitude de raisons pour lesquelles il aimait cette femme.

Peut-être son esprit fougueux et indépendant était-il ce qui l'avait attiré chez elle en premier lieu. En tant que dignitaire, il était attendu de lui qu'il propose des solutions rationnelles et des plans concrets pour aider le royaume et conseiller les monarques. Mais Jack possédait en elle un feu que même son rôle d'héritière ne parvenait pas à dompter. Jamais elle ne s'était passivement soumise à son rang : toujours elle essayait de trouver profit d'une manière ou d'une autre, de s'adapter et de chercher des possibilités. Cette double vie l'excitait et la passionnait.

Sa nécessité de ressentir le frisson du danger, ce besoin d'action et de liberté l'avait probablement poussé à lier des liens aussi forts avec de simples serviteurs. Ces nombreuses entorses aux codes sociaux ne signifiaient pas que Jack se moquait de son royaume, bien au contraire : le bien-être de ses habitants (du moins, de ceux respectables) était une priorité. C'était une mission qu'on lui avait confié de force, mais qu'elle n'aurait pas la lâcheté d'abandonner. Et puis, il y avait encore le roi…

Désireux de changer de sujet, Droog sortit de son manteau le paquet récemment acheté.

- Tenez, servez-vous.

Aussitôt un chœur d'exclamations appréciatives s'éleva. Jack mit la main dedans la première et en sortit des réglisses en forme de terriers écossais. Ses préférés. Elle mordit dedans avec allégresse avant de passer le sac à ses compagnons. Elle savoura le goût amer qui envahit son palais.

Avec un sourire, elle se laissa tomber en arrière et s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de son dignitaire. Le vent frais soufflait, elle était en compagnie des gens auquel elle tenait le plus au monde, l'adrénaline de leur escapade coulait encore dans ses veines, ainsi que de l'excellent alcool, et elle mâchonnait des petits chiens en réglisse. Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour imprimer le moment sur ses rétines et le sauvegarder quelque part dans son esprit, tel un petit bout d'oasis auquel elle pourrait venir s'abreuver lorsque les problèmes s'accumulaient au château. Ah. Oui.

Retenant un soupir, Jack se redressa et fouilla son manteau. Elle en sortit une petite sacoche d'herbe ainsi qu'un porte-cigarette en bois précieux, gravé avec un grand savoir-faire. Elle alluma le bout, et la lueur incandescente projeta une teinte rougeâtre sur son visage. Après un tirage, elle expulsa doucement la fumée et se tourna vers Deuce.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que dit la cour en ce moment ?

Le petit homme redressa sa tête embuée par l'alcool : son devoir l'appelait. Son travail officieux.

- Honnêtement, je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose de nouveau. J'ai bien eu accès à plusieurs discussions au bal de la semaine dernière, mais rien d'extraordinaire ne ressort. Les nobles s'inquiètent sérieusement à propos des protestations qui s'élèvent dans les campagnes, ils craignent que leur position soit ébranlée, et ils espèrent que tu vas te marier rapidement pour leur donner plus de temps.

Cette dernière phrase alourdit l'ambiance. Même sans le voir, Jack savait que Droog s'était crispé, comme à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait son possible mariage.

- Droog, ne fais pas cette tête…

- Hmm.

Le silence autrefois agréable était désormais inconfortable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda finalement le dignitaire.

- En premier lieu, retarder le plus possible cette idiotie de projet de mariage. Ensuite… Ensuite, j'aimerais bien qu'on me refile un vieux qui va vite clamser. Ou un idiot complet qui serait à ma disposition. Mais les princes qu'on me propose sont en trop bon état…

Jack eut un claquement de langue dépréciatif.

- Dans un sens, continua-t-elle, j'ai hâte d'être couronnée : je serais reine, puis je me débrouillerais pour être veuve, ou pour manipuler mon mari à ma guise. J'aurais les pleins pouvoirs, ce sera génial, non ? Et (son visage s'illumina) je pourrais enfin virer l'archagent…

Elle détestait Snowman de toutes ses forces. Rien que la nuit dernière, elle avait retrouvé des grenouilles dans ses draps, alors qu'elle avait une phobie des batraciens. Inutile de demander qui avait fait le coup.

Malgré sa tentative de positiver sa situation, elle voyait bien que Droog n'était pas heureux.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix, la situation du royaume est trop précaire depuis trop longtemps. Essaie de voir le bon côté des choses ! Et tu sais que cela ne changera rien entre nous, alors s'il te plait, arrête de foncer les sourcils, dit-elle en lui appuyant sur le front.

Mais son visage s'assombrissait quand même, bien qu'il fasse un effort pour paraître normal.

- Je peux… ? demanda-t-il en désignant son porte-cigarette.

Exceptionnellement, elle répondit par l'affirmative et lui tendit l'objet. Il semblait qu'il en aurait besoin ce soir.

* * *

Il n'était pas rare pour Snowman de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit durant ses périodes d'insomnie. C'était un de ses nombreux privilèges. Il n'avait pas à craindre les gardes : personne n'oserait contredire l'archagent.

Ses pas le conduisirent vers les quartiers des serviteurs de plus bas rang. Ce genre de promenade lui donnait toujours une impression de pouvoir et de puissance dont il se régalait. Pour un peu, il aurait aimé croiser un de ses misérables debout, pour pouvoir apprécier la frayeur dans leurs yeux en comprenant qu'ils avaient été surpris, et par l'archagent en plus.

Mais ce soir, il était le seul être vivant dans ce couloir. Il passa alors devant la chambre du servant Deuce. Par curiosité, il colla son oreille à la porte. Pas un bruit. Pas de respiration, ni de drap.

Oh, Snowman aurait pu chercher la clef et ouvrir la porte, c'était dans son autorité, mais il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier : il savait où ce serviteur se trouvait. Il était comme qui dirait de sortie, avec l'Hégémon Boxcars, le Dignitaire Droog et cette chère Princesse Jack.

C'était absolument hilarant, en y réfléchissant, cette amitié ridicule qui les liait tous les quatre. Plus ridicule encore, il y avait ce flirt entre le dignitaire et la princesse. La plupart du temps, leur petite histoire l'amusait beaucoup. Mais il n'avait rien l'intention de faire : Snowman n'était pas idiot au point de gâcher un excellent atout, quand il pouvait lui laisser prendre de la valeur. Il ne s'était pas hissé jusqu'à cette position en créant des scandales inutiles, non : il s'agissait de savoir quelle information dévoiler, à qui et à quel moment.

Mais il savait, et c'était le plus important. L'archagent sait tout. Il observe et attend le bon moment pour agir.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent sans amélioration au niveau du royaume. Il semblait au contraire que les problèmes ne cessaient de s'accumuler, avec la propagation d'épidémies dans les villes.

Jack retournait le problème dans tous les sens tout en se dirigeant vers les appartements royaux. Il devait pourtant y avoir une solution…

Arrivée devant une imposante porte recouverte de gravures, la princesse fit signe aux gardes postés à l'entrée qu'ils l'introduisent dans la chambre. Quand les portes se furent refermées derrière elle, Jack se dirigea vers la silhouette étendue dans le lit.

- Père ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Pas de réaction.

- Père ? essaya-t-elle de nouveau.

Un frémissement parcouru l'homme allongé, emmitouflé dans les couvertures.

- Jacqueline ? murmura une voix affaiblie par la maladie. C'est toi ?

Elle s'approcha et saisit délicatement la main ridée et atteinte par l'arthrite du roi de Derse. Affectueusement, elle se pencha sur le visage jauni et maigre de l'homme qui un jour avait inspiré la terreur aux royaumes voisins.

- C'est moi, père, je suis là. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Il fallut attendre qu'une quinte de toux fut passée pour que le monarque puisse répondre.

- Comme d'habitude… je suppose…

- Allons, vous avez meilleure mine de jour en jour, dit Jack d'un ton encourageant. D'ici deux semaines, cette pneumonie ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir et vous serez gais comme un pinson.

Elle avait du mal à être convaincante, et le roi n'était pas dupe. Désirant éviter une souffrance inutile à sa fille, il rassembla ses forces et changea de sujet.

- Comment va Derse, mon trésor ?

Jack lui expliqua alors comment elle gérait la crise de l'hiver, et lui fit un compte rendu du dernier Grand Conseil. Elle parla beaucoup, sans laisser à son père le temps de répondre, car il n'en avait pas la force. Quand elle fut à cours de sujet, il lui serra doucement la main.

- Je te félicite. Mais je suis tout de même inquiet…

- A propos de quoi, père ?

Le monarque épuisé peinait à trouver ses mots.

- Eh bien, pour l'avenir du royaume, et pour ton mariage.

Jack plissa les lèvres et ravala une remarque sarcastique.

- On m'a dit… que tu refusais tous les prétendants que l'archagent te présente. Pourquoi cela ?

Jack répondit par un raclement de gorge, qui signifiait qu'elle ne désirait pas poursuivre cette conversation. Comme il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, le roi n'insista pas.

- Snowman fait de son mieux, tu… sais. Je tiens beaucoup à lui.

Là non plus, Jack ne renchérit pas : si ce n'était l'affection que son père portait à l'archagent, il y a longtemps qu'elle l'aurait chassé du château.

- Tous les deux… Vous faîtes du bon travail pour le royaume. Je m'excuse (une nouvelle toux l'interrompit) d'être un poids pour tous les deux.

- Taisez-vous, père, le coupa Jack. Ceci est tout à fait faux. Votre compagnie est un honneur pour moi et l'archagent.

Elle n'était peut-être pas une princesse idéale, mais on ne pouvait trouver de fille plus dévouée. Le roi ne répondit rien, n'ayant même plus l'énergie de soupirer. Ses yeux se refermaient malgré lui. Constatant cela, Jack se leva et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je reviendrais vous voir plus tard, murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, les pas tremblants et le cœur lourd.

* * *

Jack sentait la lassitude la gagner, ainsi qu'un prodigieux agacement pour les regards que ses conseillers posaient sur elle et l'archagent. Elle était habituée aux longues séances pour évoquer les problèmes grandissant du royaume et la multiplication des tensions, et elle savait que c'était elle et Snowman qui dirigeaient le débat. Mais était-ce trop demander aux conseillers de proposer des idées efficaces, pertinentes, utiles, possible à mettre en place, le tout rapidement et sans se crêper el chignon ? Apparemment oui.

Le Grand Conseil s'était réuni depuis deux heures, et aucune avancée conséquente n'avait été effectuée. Les conseillers, au premier rang, se frottaient la tête, soupiraient ou insultaient leur voisin. Au deuxième rang, les dignitaires compulsaient les dossiers et observaient les cartes. Parmi eux, Droog rassemblait les papiers relatifs aux taxes récemment levées. Pas une fois leurs regards ne se croisèrent : c'était une règle de sécurité primordiale pour leur secret. L'ambiance tournait sérieusement au vinaigre, quand l'archagent leva la main.

- Excusez-moi, nobles conseillers, dit-il calmement. J'aimerais faire une proposition.

Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises car sa voix ne perçait pas à travers le brouhaha. Finalement on l'entendit.

Si sa prise de parole avait fait largement baisser le niveau sonore de la salle, sa déclaration créa un silence complet.

- Mon idée est la suivante : afin de fournir au royaume un pouvoir fort et concret et ainsi entrer dans une nouvelle ère plus propice à notre peuple, je propose que l'on me nomme officiellement fiancé de Son Altesse la Princesse Jacqueline ici présente.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel Jack se tourna vers Snowman d'un air ulcéré, et les conseillers et dignitaires se regardèrent, abasourdis. Au fond de la pièce, Droog s'arrêta de respirer. Il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas se pincer et vérifier s'il ne nageait pas en plein cauchemar.

- Vous voulez dire, demanda un conseiller plus courageux que les autres, que nous devrions nous préparer à faire de vous notre roi ?

- Tout à fait, confirma Snowman avec une solennité composée.

Il avait repéré le regard de détresse, furtif mais puissant, du dignitaire Droog : si extérieurement il paraissait extrêmement sérieux, au fond de lui il jubilait. Il n'osait pas regarder Jack en face tout de suite, car il avait peur de rire en lisant le mélange de fureur et de souffrance sur son visage. Oh, comme son expression devait être délicieuse en cet instant…

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, souleva un conseiller, vous n'êtes pas…

- L'Archagent Snowman est bien de sang royal, rappela un autre.

- Mais cela causerait un scandale… Vous vous imaginez que le peuple l'acceptera comme successeur ?

- Il est craint et respecté par la population, et nous sommes en période de crise. Peut-être…

Le conseiller enleva ses lunettes de son nez.

- Peut-être n'est-ce pas une si mauvaise idée…

- Mais le mariage nous fera simplement gagner du temps, ce n'est pas une solution aux problèmes que nous rencontrons !

- Pourquoi faire de l'archagent notre roi alors qu'il y a probablement de meilleurs partis pour le royaume ailleurs ? Ne nous précipitons pas !

S'ensuivit un chœur d'une discussion animée à propos de la seule idée sérieuse proposée depuis longtemps à ces réunions. Sur sa chaise, Jack avait pâli. Snowman, quant à lui, savourait la situation. Il se délectait de la confusion et de la peine qui émanait de deux des personnes qui l'agaçaient le plus.

Comme rien ne semblait pouvoir départager les conseillers, l'un d'eux réclama le silence.

- C'est une décision qui revient à Son Altesse, dit-il pour faire revenir l'ordre dans la pièce.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jack. Cette dernière adressa un regard haineux à l'archagent, avant de se refaire une contenance et de prendre la parole.

- Je doute sincèrement de l'efficacité de cette idée, commença-t-elle du ton le plus condescendant possible. Néanmoins, par respect pour la dévotion de l'archagent au royaume, je considèrerais l'envisager en cas de situation désespérée.

Ses mots acerbes firent vaciller une milliseconde le sourire narquois de Snowman, qui se reprit immédiatement : cette pique de Jack ne l'empêcherait pas de reconnaître que cette manche était pour lui.

* * *

- Tu es certain que tu ne peux pas rester ?

La voix de Deuce tremblait légèrement.

- Désolé, je peux pas, lui répondit la voix grave et profonde de Boxcars. Mes parents ont besoin de moi à la ferme…

Les deux amis se tenaient à l'entrée du palais. Boxcars avait rendu son uniforme et portait des vêtements plus basiques, ses valises à la main.

- Est-ce que tu vas revenir ?

Boxcars répondit par un soupir gros de chagrin.

- J'sais pas… Ça ne s'annonce pas bien à la maison familiale. En plus mon frère est tombé malade, faut que j'aille les aider.

- Je comprends…

Puis Deuce prit son chapeau et le donna précipitamment à Boxcars.

- Tiens, en souvenir.

Le plus grand l'accepta avec un sourire.

- Vous allez me manquer, commenta-t-il. Ç'aura été chouette, tout ce qu'on a fait tous les trois. On s'est bien amusé.

Deuce cligna des yeux embués. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il pressentait que cet adieu signait la fin d'une époque, et pas seulement parce que Boxcars partait.

- Passe le bonjour à Jackie, d'accord ?

Le petit homme hocha la tête.

- Fait attention à toi.

Son ami lui adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de prendre la route.

* * *

Aux murs du palais pendaient des bannières affichant une lune grise sur un fond noir. Les drapeaux de deuil étaient de sortie.

- C'est cette pneumonie qui l'a achevé, il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis…

Slick avait envie de les étrangler, tout autant qu'ils étaient. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse que son père était mort.

La cérémonie fut longue mais sobre et modérée. Son père n'avait probablement pas envie d'offenser son peuple en faisant une cérémonie pompeuse pour un mort. Le monarque de Derse fut enterré dans la chapelle royale, auprès de ses ancêtres. Sur la pierre au sol, un nom avait été ajouté.

A la fin de l'enterrement, Jack avait demandé à être laissée seule un moment. Quand assez de temps eut passé pour qu'il fût convenable qu'un dignitaire s'adresse à elle, Droog rentra dans le bâtiment et s'approcha.

Jack se tenait seule au milieu de la pièce, debout, les yeux fixés sur le nouveau nom au sol. Elle portait une robe noire de coupe sobre, simpliste, et un voile de dentelle noire recouvrait son visage. Droog l'avait observé de loin durant toute la matinée, mais il n'avait pas pu l'approcher avant maintenant.

Quand Jack l'entendit entrer, elle tourna vers lui des yeux rougis et cernés.

- Oh. C'est toi.

Le dignitaire se demanda un instant s'il avait bien fait de venir. Il ne se sentait pas d'une utilité formidable à ce moment précis.

- Reste, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu ses pensées.

Quand il avança à sa hauteur, il remarqua à quel point elle était pâle. Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte, dans l'atmosphère onirique et solennelle de ce lieu sacré. Droog ignorait tout à fait quoi dire dans ces moments là. Il savait seulement qu'il voulait la réconforter. Un peu maladroitement, il fit un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras. Est-ce que ce serait bien ? Jack n'avait jamais été très portée sur le romantisme. Mais elle était triste, et personne ne les observait, alors…

Après un instant d'hésitation, Jack releva son voile, laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse et accepta son étreinte. Elle avait tellement besoin d'une personne compatissante, de quelqu'un sur qui elle puisse compter, juste un moment. Doucement, Droog la serra contre lui et lui caressa le dos, tentant de lui transmettre un peu de son énergie. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps, et probablement pas mangé correctement non plus.

- Il me manque… dit-elle simplement, et il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de mots.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, partageant le fardeau de la perte d'un être aimé, et la lassitude de tourments qui n'avaient cessé depuis des mois. Combien de temps encore faudrait-il endurer tout cela ? Finalement, Jack écarta gentiment le dignitaire et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je vais épouser Snowman.

Droog resta bouche bée.

- …Quoi ?

Il espérait avoir mal entendu. Il s'était préparé à cette annonce, il se doutait que ce jour arriverait, et pourtant… Pourtant il se sentait anéanti.

- Il le faut, expliqua-t-elle. Il faut absolument rétablir la stabilité dans le royaume, et faire de lui le roi est pour l'instant la meilleure solution, tu le sais.

Jack voulait le meilleur pour Derse, Droog ne l'ignorait pas, mais la nouvelle n'était pas moins douloureuse pour autant. Le simple fait de les imaginer mariés, obligés de cohabiter, lui paraissait insupportable. Snowman ne pouvait pas être la meilleure solution, ce n'était pas possible, il le refusait, il voulait crier, s'interposer… mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut cette question.

- Tu es certaine que tout se passera bien ?

- Evidemment. Cette situation est regrettable, mais je n'ai pas le choix : Snowman est compétent.

- Mais vous vous détestez.

A cette affirmation, Jack ne put que hausser les épaules.

- Je vais me servir de lui et l'utiliser du mieux que je peux en attendant qu'une meilleur alternative se présente à moi. Je pourrais toujours me débarrasser de lui s'il le faut, ajouta-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient ternis et fatigués par le chagrin et la responsabilité, mais la lueur de détermination continuait d'illuminer son regard au fin fond. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre, quoi qu'il arrive. Pour la millième fois dans sa vie, Droog se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'une femme comme Jack pose ses yeux sur lui. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste à l'idée qu'elle épouse un autre homme, aussi détestable que Snowman, et qu'elle doive se sacrifier pour le bien commun. Il aurait tellement voulu la rendre heureuse…

- Ne fait pas ces yeux là, Droog, reprocha-t-elle gentiment, et il fut persuadé qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Je me sentirais mieux en tant que reine, et puis…

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Si jamais Snowman devient roi, je te nommerais archagent à sa place. Comme ça, on pourra se voir plus souvent.

- J'en serais honoré.

Cette perspective était agréable, et Droog eut un petit rire en réalisant que malgré ce qui se passait en ce moment, c'était _elle_ qui était en train de le consoler. Elle lui prit délicatement les deux mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Rien ne changera, Droog.

* * *

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la mort du roi de Derse et l'annonce du mariage tant attendu de la princesse.

De chargé, l'emploi du temps de Jack était passé de plein à craquer. Entre l'organisation, les documents à rédiger, les bals de formalité auquel elle devait assister, sa vie était en ce moment des plus déplaisantes, sans compter ses émotions personnelles qu'elle devait mettre de côté.

Elle avait passé les dernières semaines à enchainer les réunions et à voyager entre Derse et le royaume natal de Snowman pour s'acquitter de toutes ses responsabilités. Partout elle était requise, partout on avait besoin d'elle. Les deux peuples étaient en effervescence devant cet événement dont elle se serait passée avec grand plaisir.

Elle se trouvait en ce moment dans une diligence luxueuse la ramenant à Derse. Un bal avait été donné au royaume de Snowman en l'honneur de leur mariage prochain, où elle avait pu faire la connaissance de ses futurs beaux-parents. Le moins qu'elle puisse dire était qu'elle le plaignait presque d'avoir une famille pareille, et qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il avait cherché fortune ailleurs. Le banquet avait été fameux, cela dit. La cuisine de là-bas méritait une excellente note.

Une irrégularité de la route provoqua un chaos, et la servante qui accompagnait Slick sursauta, avant de s'assoupir de nouveau.

« Après tout, je devrais peut-être faire de même… »

Mais quand elle ferma les yeux, les seules images qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient celles des contrats de mariage qu'elle avait signé la veille. Techniquement, elle était déjà mariée. Il ne manquait plus qu'une fête mémorable à Derse, et… et ses amis lui manquaient. Et Boxcars était parti. Et… Secouant la tête, la princesse s'obligea à voir le côté positif des choses : elle serait bientôt couronnée reine, ce qui lui apporterait une autorité et un pouvoir non négligeable. Selon toute probabilité, une alliance avec le royaume voisin serait très profitable. Au fond, il ne s'agissait que d'un petit sacrifice qui apporterait de grands avantages à elle et à Derse.

Soudain la diligence trembla et s'arrêta brusquement dans un concert de cris de surprise, suivis de hurlement de douleur. Jack fut projetée contre la banquette d'en face et la servante se réveilla immédiatement, paniquée.

- Votre Altesse !

Des coups de feux résonnèrent à l'extérieure.

- Que se passe-t-il ? appela Jack, retrouvant ses esprits rapidement. J'exige qu'on m'informe de la situation !

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'une silhouette masquée ouvrit la portière, abattit la servant d'une balle dans la tête et éjecta le corps hors de la carriole. Jack retint un cri qui mourut dans la gorge en même temps que sa chaperonne. Elle tenta de sortir pour avoir une vue complète de la situation, mais c'était sans compter une autre silhouette qui lui bloqua le passage. Une silhouette voilée avec un couteau dont la lame brillait dans la lueur du soir.

- Poussez-vous, ordonna Jack en s'obligeant à garder son calme, malgré le tremblement dans sa voix.

- Inutile de sortir, votre altesse, les membres de votre escorte son tous morts. Mes gens viennent de s'en occuper.

Un frisson parcouru Jack de la tête aux pieds et la paralysa, non seulement à cause de l'information, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait reconnu la voix.

- Snow-

Une douleur déchirante se propagea dans son corps lorsque la lame du poignard s'enfonça dans son ventre jusqu'à la garde.

- man…

L'archagent eut un petit rire et poussa la princesse dans la diligence avant de l'assoir, ou plutôt de la coincer sur la banquette. Enlevant son masque, il révéla son sourire narquois habituel, et ses yeux jubilaient.

- Bien le bonsoir, ma chère épouse…

En disant cela, il lui caressa doucement, presque affectueusement la joue.

- Que… murmura Jack avant de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler quand il retira le couteau de la plaie.

Snowman le retourna dans tous les sens pour admirer le reflet du sang sur la lame. Nonchalamment, il l'essuya sur la banquette. Du ventre de Jack s'écoulait un large flot rouge qui inondait sa robe de satin. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa respiration saccadée, mais elle ne poussa pas le moindre cri. La douleur était épouvantable, mais elle se contint. Elle tenta d'analyser la situation, et se redressa avec difficulté en position assise.

Snowman leva un sourcil admiratif. Même au supplice, elle restait digne et trouvait l'énergie de le fusiller du regard. Dans une autre vie, peut-être, il aurait véritablement aimé l'avoir pour femme.

- Tu es réellement une ordure, Snow… commenta-t-elle en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

- Allons, ne soit pas si dure avec moi, Jack. Nous entretenions une sorte d'égalité que nos fiançailles ont rompue. Si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais fait avant, c'est toi qui te serais débrouillée pour me faire disparaître.

Jack eut un petit rire.

- C'est sûrement exact…

Mon dieu, ce qu'elle le haïssait, ce qu'elle pouvait exécrer son sourire moqueur, son air supérieur… mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer et d'apprécier sa bravade, sa forfanterie, son audace, son effronterie. Il était comme elle.

- Nous ne pouvions pas cohabiter… Je n'ai aucun regret.

- Et je suppose que tu espères t'en sortir si facilement ?

Seigneur, ce que cela pouvait être difficile de parler… Chaque syllabe la mettait au supplice.

- Pour tout te dire, oui, répondit-il tranquillement. Personne n'envisagera que j'aie pu t'assassiner alors que nous sommes à peine mariés sur papier… Et quand bien même, avec tant de tensions, à Derse, je suis considéré comme un sauveur providentiel : je suis certain que bien peu de personnes s'opposeront à mon ascension en tant que souverain, aussi peu conventionnelle soit-elle.

Il joua distraitement avec la lame du couteau.

- Et quand bien même certains voudraient protester, tu sais que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, Jack.

De narquois, son sourire devint carnassier.

- Et puis, je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser. Bientôt, ce sera le tour de Droog.

Il sembla à Jack que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et que brusquement tout s'était stoppé. L'horreur de la situation l'envahit.

Elle voulut poser les questions, protester, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et a vision devenait floue.

- Oh, mais que se passe-t-il, Princesse ? Cela ne vous plait pas ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas m'en occuper tout de suite, ce serait imprudent. Je vais attendre un peu, et ensuite… Oh, eh bien, il pourrait lui arriver un regrettable accident. A la chasse, par exemple.

Elle suffoquait de rage à l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire. Lentement, la panique l'envahit. Non, non. Ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était pas possible. Ce devait être un cauchemar, ou quelque chose dans ce style. Mais la douleur était bien réelle, et elle se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience, et Droog allait mourir sans qu'elle puisse le prévenir, le protéger, et tout cela était la faute de Snowman, c'était toujours Snowman…

Une fureur sourde se répandit en elle, chassant un instant la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre. A tâtons, elle chercha un objet à sa portée. Ses doigts tremblants se refermèrent sur un objet fin et cylindrique, oublié là.

- Ne fais donc pas cette tête-là, Jack ! Tout ceci entre nous n'était qu'un jeu, tu le savais bien.

Il se pencha sur elle, si près que leurs visages se touchaient presque.

- Et j'ai gagné.

Oh, ce sourire méprisable… Un dernier effort. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient, les mots étaient difficiles à articuler.

- Qu'est-ce donc, Princesse ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Vos dernières volontés ?

Avec un ultime sursaut d'énergie, elle resserra sa prise sur son porte cigarette, et d'un geste impitoyable, haineux, le lui enfonça dans l'œil gauche. La sensation de l'objet s'enfonçant dans la chair lui procura un immense et vicieux plaisir. Snowman poussa un cri de rage, de douleur et de surprise, et son œil valide flamboyait d'une lueur haineuse.

Jack força un dernier sourire, sentant qu'elle n'avait plus de force.

- Bon courage pour expliquer ça, salopard !

Si Snowman la frappa après cette réplique, Jack n'en su rien. Elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience, et ses yeux furent recouverts par un voile noir. Il lui semblait vaguement être sur le sol de la diligence, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

« Pardonne-moi pour tout, Droog. »

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire à cet instant. Tant d'occasions manquées. Tant de fois où trois petits mots s'étaient pressés à ses lèvres, et elle n'avait jamais pu les articuler.

De bons moments passés ensemble défilèrent, flous devant ses yeux. Il lui semblait presque sentir l'odeur réconfortant de son parfum près d'elle.

« Je suis tellement désolée... Peut-être dans une autre vie… ? »

* * *

000

* * *

Spades Slick se réveilla ce matin avec un vague sentiment déplaisant. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi d'étouffant et d'éprouvant dans l'atmosphère, et ce n'était pas parce que le refuge de son gang se trouvait sous terre. En grognant il s'obligea à se lever. Sa tête était lourde, et il avait l'impression diffuse d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, mais sans souvenir exact. Il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. En fait, il se sentait étrangement… triste ?

Ne voyant rien de mieux à faire, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle à manger. La lumière l'éblouit quelque secondes, et il resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, à sentir l'odeur agréable de pancakes en train de dorer. Droog se trouvait dans la pièce, occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner, et lui adressa à peine un regard avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

- Bonjour, boss.

- 'jour… répondit Slick d'une voix pâteuse.

Il s'approcha de son homme de main, puis, pris d'une impulsion inexplicable, entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son dos. Dans cette position il pouvait sentir les muscles sous le tissu du costume, la chaleur qui irradiait de lui, et l'odeur discrète de son eau de Cologne. Droog s'arrêta, surpris. C'était un comportement plutôt inhabituel de la part de son patron.

- Boss ?

Vraiment, c'était idiot mais important à la fois.

- Droog, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien passer toute ta vie avec moi ?

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, surpris, avant de retourner un pancake.

- Est-ce une demande en mariage ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Mais non, abruti ! protesta Slick en lui donnant un coup dans le dos.

Droog ne put cette fois s'empêcher de rire.

- Ça y ressemblait un peu quand même…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer comme conneries, franchement.

- C'est cela, oui.

- Fais une fois de plus référence à ce film et j'écrase le DVD en mille morceau, je récupère les bouts les plus tranchants et avec j'améliore à ma façon ta chère garde-robe.

Menace illusoire s'il en était. S'il s'avisait de mettre à exécution le millième de sa provocation, c'était lui qui serait victime d'objets tranchants.

- En attendant, Slick, quelque chose ne v-

- Rien du tout, le coupa-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Slick ignorait pourquoi, mais il ressentait une souffrance inexplicable, un curieux regret qui ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. Il n'avait pas besoin de discours interminables ou de mièvreries écœurantes, non.

Il avait simplement besoin de savoir si Droog serait là pour lui.

_Ou si dans chaque univers, tu finis par m'échapper._


End file.
